My promise to you
by kitsunelover300
Summary: Ichigo rests up in the world of the living after killing Ginjo. When he opens his eyes, he finds himself in his inner world and reunites with someone he thought he would never see again.


**Author's notes: Hello fanfiction readers. I am back after a year of being in a writing slump! I am currently working on a new story, which I will post as soon as possible, and I will try to get a few chapters into Twisted Parallels if I figure out what to do with it.**

**As compensation right now, here is a little Bleach one-shot, drabble type thing that I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters. If I did, Ichigo wouldn't have had to use Mugetsu, and he would have his awesome hair and body, as well as a closer relationship with Tensa/Zangetsu and his hollow.**

* * *

Relief.

If there was such a word to describe the feeling flowing through Ichigo's heart when he saw Rukia again, when he felt that familiar energy enter his body, relief would be such a minor word.

What Ichigo felt was closer to elation than anything.

Feeling Zangetsu's grip in his hand, the lose feeling of his shihakusho over his body, using the real Getsuga Tenshou, and the adrenaline that runs through his body during a fight, everything combined was enough to make Ichigo feel like he was whole again. He never realized how much he had missed his position as a substitute shinigami until he got his powers back again.

Right now, Ichigo was resting on his bed, the events that occurred with Ginjo and Tsukishima exhausting even with his seemingly endless stamina. He was clad in a white t-shirt and light blue boxer shorts, and his eyes closed. To anyone else, he looked like he was in a deep slumber.

However, Ichigo's mind was elsewhere, in a place he hadn't been to in almost two years.

* * *

Amber eyes snapping open, the almost eighteen year old felt his heart skip a beat when he found himself standing on a familiar building. It was his inner world, a place he had honestly thought he would never see again.

It was just as he had left it, though the builds in its representation of Karakura were a lot taller now. Reaching more towards the heavens, as Tensa Zangetsu once put it. The only things that haven't changed were that his inner world wasn't sideways and that it was still underwater, and, from the smell of it, it seemed like rain had just recently added to the inner ocean.

In any other moment, on any other day, Ichigo would despise the rain that filled in inner world, when despair overcame his being and weakened his resolve, like when Ginjo stole his fullbring and turned practically everyone he knew against him.

Instead, Ichigo only felt some semblance of peace, and the smile of his face reflected that emotion.

"Ichigo."

The tenor-baritone voice that reached his ears cause Ichigo's eyes to widen, a gasp escaping his lips. He hadn't heard that voice since...

_'What I wanted to protect...was you, Ichigo.'_

Turning his body around, amber eyes locked immediately with piercing blue eyes and everything stopped.

"Zangetsu," Was his immediate reply.

The young man, no older than Ichigo, chuckled in amusement. "Have you already forgotten? What is the name of your bankai?"

By this time, Ichigo had already turned his whole body around and was looking at the spirit manifestation of his bankai with an unknown emotion.

"Tensa Zangetsu."

"Indeed," The spirit replied, his face somehow portraying a soft but stoic expression.

For a time, Ichigo only stood there, taking in the appearance of his zanpakuto. Even though his sword form had changed, Tensa himself looked exactly as he was 17 months ago, before he had combined with his hollow; from his wavy, dark brown hair to his ice blue eyes and his all black outfit.

Speaking of which...

"Where is he?"

Tensa stared at Ichigo for a moment before answering. "He is asleep still. As you haven't had any spirit energy for him to feed off of, he became dormant. However, now that you have regained your spiritual powers, it won't take too long for him awaken as well."

"Hm." Ichigo didn't really seem too worried. In the 17 months of being powerless, Ichigo found himself even missing the presence of that bastard. Yes, the hollow had threatened to shake his throne and had taken him over on more than one occasion, but, like it or not, the hollow was a part of him and didn't deserve the fate that came with self sacrifice.

Even if Tensa's personality was the dominant one in their fused state, tears had been shed from both eyes; from the zanpakutou eye, and the hollow eye. As little as that gesture was, it meant a lot to Ichigo, and had kept him up many a night.

"Why do you look so distraught?" Tensa's voice broke Ichigo of his train of thought. The zanpakuto's eyebrows were pinched together slightly, showing a bit of worry passed his impassive gaze.

Before Ichigo could speak, the spirit spoke again, as if reading his thoughts. "There is no use in crying over spilt milk. What's done is done. Look forward and never stop."

Hearing part of the phrase that Zangetsu-no-ossan spoke to him what seemed like forever ago brought a soft smile to Ichigo's face. He would never forget those words, living by them in both his normal life and his shinigami life.

Ichigo would never know what possessed him to this, but it isn't something he would ever regret either. Acting on the impulse he always had, the red-head's body shot forward, his arms wrapping around the lithe body of his partner in an embrace that expressed more feelings of ecstasy and relief than words ever could.

Being this close to Tensa made him realize how human the other felt to him. Granted, he always thought of his partner as an individual being, but he had never had physical contact with him in either form, the closest thing to it being in a sword lock. This was different though. The body in his arms was soft and warm in comparison to the cold water that enveloped the world they were in.

In a few seconds, lithe yet strong arms lifted from the zanpakutou's sides, and Tensa Zangetsu reciprocated the embrace initiated by his master.

"I missed you." Those three words were uttered out in a harsh whisper, and they couldn't be more true.

Tensa opened his eyes, gently pulled away from the embrace and walked towards the edge of the building he and Ichigo were on. He felt his master's gaze trailed on him as he sat down, tilted his head over his right shoulder and patted the spot next to him.

Soon, both sword and wielder were side by side, silence being the only thing between them.

It was Tensa would would break the silence first.

"Ichigo," He started, catching the red-head's attention. "If you could go back to your fight with Aizen, would you change the outcome? Would you second guess on using Mugetsu?"

Amber hued orbs widened slightly before narrowing contemplatively. In all honesty, with all that was at stake, he knew there was no way he wasn't going to resort to using Mugetsu. Even if he had fought longer and used everything else at his disposal so he could weaken Aizen enough for Urahara's seal to activate, he couldn't risk Aizen evolving further than he already was.

"No. I guess I wouldn't," He replied honestly.

"Then you needn't torment yourself with the "what ifs". You used Mugetsu, and you won the battle. Yes, you lost your shinigami powers, but you ended up gaining them back in the end. So why does despair still fill your heart and cause the rain to fall?"

"I don't regret using Mugetsu. But.."

An image of a tear filled, white Tensa Zangetsu flashed through his mind.

"I wish I didn't have to sacrifice you in order to win!"

Tensa looked at his master, their eyes locking once again. "Some sacrifices have to be made, Ichigo. You are old enough now to realize this. It was either me or your precious people, and you would never live with their deaths on your head, not if you could have done something about it. You are a protector, Ichigo, and you always will be. No one can change that."

Ichigo stared, an unrelenting, determined expression etched in his eyes and on his face, softening only a little with his next words.

"But you are precious to me too."

The sword closed his eyes before leaning back on his hands and opening ice blue orbs so he could stare at the "sky". The sun shone through the ocean that filled Ichigo's inner world, lighting it up even a little.

"Ichigo, do you know how much I hate the rain?"

The red-head blinked, not exactly expecting the subject change, but nodded nonetheless. He recalled Zangetsu-no-ossan asking him the same thing a long time ago.

"It only rains in this world when your heart is filled with grief and despair. It was the rain that flooded this world and sunk everything to the bottom of this ocean."

Tensa's face now projected desperate determination, something that was eerily similar to the anguish-filled one that Ichigo now had a loathing for. "Make no mistake, Ichigo. When I said I wanted to protect you, I meant it. Even if it means I have to vanish from this plane of existence to protect you from your own despair then I will do just that."

The zanpakutou paused to lean forward. "You are never alone, Ichigo. As long as I exist, I will always fight by your side and protect you from any enemy that crosses us. That is my promise to you."

To say that Ichigo was stunned was an understatement. But that shock faded away as quickly as it came, and a new feeling settled in. Something warmer that he decided he liked very much.

When Tensa glanced at his master out of the corner of his eye, a rare, true smile was spread across the 17 year old's face. The young zanpakutou gasped a little when Ichigo raised a fist lazily, with his elbow resting on his leg and the arm bent.

"I will stop the rain soon, Tensa. That is **my** promise to you."

'I will never allow that pain-filled look to cross your face ever again.'

Tensa stared at the fist offered to him, his own surprised rooting him in place. Then, a smile identical to the one adorned by the red-head slipped passed his normally impassive face, and his left arm rose from his side.

"I'll hold you to it, Ichigo."

Their fists bumped, and the two exchanged genuine smiles.

"It's a promise."

* * *

**Author's note: Well guys, I hope you enjoyed this! I am attempting to get out of the writing slump I have been, starting with this oneshot that has been in my head for a while now. I will be starting a new fanfic soon, so be on the look out.  
**

**Well, I would very much appreciate a review from all of you.  
**

**Oh, and this was inspired by an image on deviantart. Here's the link:  
**

fmadiclonius. deviantart favourites / ? offset= 48# / d4d qnqv (take out spaces)

**The picture, which is also on the cover picture, belongs to IFrAgMenTlx on deviantart.**


End file.
